Question: The average of 10 numbers is 85. If the numbers 70 and 76 are removed from the set of numbers, what is the average of the remaining numbers?
Let $S$ be the sum of the 10 numbers. Then the average of the 10 numbers is $\frac{S}{10}$, so $\frac{S}{10} = 85$, or $S = 850$. After 70 and 76 are removed, the sum of the remaining 8 numbers is $S - 70 - 76 = 850 - 70 - 76 = 704$. So the average of the remaining 8 numbers is $\frac{704}{8} = \boxed{88}$.